Burried too Deep
by Caitlin1075
Summary: When Castle and Beckett go to Brooklyn to investigate a murder suspect something goes horribly wrong... Waking up hours later they must figure out how to survive
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first proper story **ever**... so any and everykind of critisism is welcome :D.

**Disclamer: Sooo as much as I love Castle I unfortunatly do not own it.**

Buried too Deep

Chapter 1

Monday 4pm

"Murder, now, 128th West 42nd" Katherine Beckett's tone was no nonsense as usual but, she had to be no nonsense especially when she was talking to Richard Castle.  
>"Murder? Is it gruesome? Should I be excited?" Richard answered<br>"Now! Castle!"

4:30pm – Crime scene

Katherine Beckett ducked under the yellow tape and for a brief second she thought of her mother, pushing that thought out of her head, she started to take in the crime scene. A large empty car park, with a huge blood trail and horrible smell lead Kate to the body.

Castle had beaten her there and as usual he had 2 cups of coffee, one for himself and one for his favourite detective. Once detective Beckett had coffee in hand she changed pace  
>"do we have cause of deathly Lanie?" asking quickly before Castle had a chance to say anything.<br>"Well it looks like a large caliber bullet straight through an artery, probably a 48 but I won't be sure till I run ballistics…"  
>"Thanks, how about ID?"<br>"Yes" Castle blurted out "Isaiah Smith, his wallet is over here!" (Here was about 20 metres to the left of the body)  
>"Thank you? Castle, I'll see you back at the station Lanie"<p>

5:30pm – The Station

This was the part she hated; Katherine Beckett dreaded calling the relatives of the victim. She was the person who made their world stand still, not only that she tore their world apart.  
>"Mrs Smith?... It's Detective Beckett from the 12th precinct"<p>

Castle hated watching Beckett making these calls so he walked to the opposite side of the room to see if Ryan and Esposito had any leads. Castle felt a rush of joy when he saw them staring intently at the computer, but when he got there he saw it was just a YouTube video. Ryan looked up and saw Castle staring in astonishment  
>"We, w-we're waiting for CSU to get back to us, and for the Vic's wife to get here"<br>"and for Lanie to give us time of death" Esposito piped in

Castle saw out of the corner of his eye that Beckett had finished on the phone and was now heading over.  
>"Well the Vic's wife won't be here for another ½ hour" she told the gang "so Castle you might as well go home, I'll call you when we have something" Castle started to argue but Beckett was ready with a very firm<br>"Now!

6:15pm

As Kate looked up from her computer she watched the elevator doors open, feeling dread and pity come over her. This woman had puffy, red eyes and messy hair. This must be his wife Kate thought. She walked over and introduced herself and led Leah Smith to a private room.

"Mrs Smith, once again, I am so sorry for your loss, but I need to ask this. Did your husband have any enemies, anyone who would want to hurt him? This question was always the most painful.  
>"No, I don't think so, I mean there was this one guy, Pete Lang, who Isaiah had to fire about 3 months ago, he lost everything, his house, wife and kids, he's the only one I can think of" Leah just got through her sentence before she burst into tears<br>"Thank you for your time Mrs Smith" as Kate watched her leave she yelled out to Ryan and Esposito to find this guy's address.

6:45

"Hey Beckett, we've got a hit" Ryan yelled out. Once Beckett had the address she reached for her phone and speed dialed Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank-you all for reading my last chapter, and for the reviews, it was because of you that I wrote this chapter in one night. I know they are not very long but I am trying to make them longer, even though it may take a while.

**Disclaimer: ****I do not in any way, shape or form own Castle. Though I do love the show :D.**

Chapter 2

7:45pm

"What took you so long Castle!" Kate Beckett practically screamed  
>"I-I-I was eating waffles" Richard Castle replied sheepishly. Ryan and Esposito were watching the fight from a distance, making sure they wouldn't get in the line of fire.<br>"Well mom and dad are fighting again..." Ryan all but stated "Do wanna bet on who's gonna win?"  
>"Dude, really… we all know who is going to win here" Esposito whispered so he wouldn't be caught.<p>

"I just don't get why you couldn't have called to tell me that you would be taking a while?" Beckett asked  
>"I-I-I was worried you would leave without me…" Castle answered<br>"We have to leave NOW!, the suspect is all the way in Brooklyn and I want him back here tonight!"  
>Beckett stormed towards the elevator, Castle was blushing but obviously he followed her.<p>

8:00pm

The night sky was dark over the busy lights New York City, Castle and Beckett were still arguing when they hopped in the car. The car was small and squishy for a tall man like Richard, but still feeling like a small child losing the battle he decided to keep quiet once they had left the car park.

Starting to focus on the case, Castle closed his eyes; there were no connections to the victim other than this one man. What could have happened to see this seemingly normal man? What could have caused his murder?

...

Back at the station Ryan and Esposito were talking to Isaiah's colleagues there were the usual answers,  
>'What? He's dead!"<br>"You think I killed him?"  
>"No I don't know anyone who would want to hurt him…" but then there was always the one answer that was a little bit off, this answer came while they were interviewing the last person for the night. A young blond receptionist came into the interview room, she was agitated and shifty.<br>"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Isaiah?" Ryan asked for the 15th time that night.  
>"No, I don't" She answered<br>"How did he behave in the days leading up to his murder?  
>"Well he was adgitated and nervous, and he refused to answer the phone, freaking out whenever he heard it ring"<br>"thank you for your time"

8:30pm

"I think we took a wrong turn back a whi – shutting up" Castle tried his luck at talking but Beckett wouldn't listen, she was still pretty annoyed at him. The car started to slow down on the dirt road; they hadn't seen any cars or houses in ages.  
>"Crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" Beckett yelled "We're out of gas!"<br>"Well that's cool I'll just call Esposito" Castle stated the obvious "and get him toooo… there's no reception…"  
>"Okay so we wait for the next car to come along"<p>

…

In the Morgue

"Well there is nothing interesting about the body" The Medical examiner, Lanie Parish told detectives Ryan and Esposito.  
>"Then why did you call us down here" Esposito asked.<br>"Imma smack you!, and it's not the body, it's the bullet that was interesting. I ran it through ballistics and get this, it matches the same gun that was used by the NY serial killer who went awall 7 years ago."  
>"You mean she's back…" Ryan asked tentatively<br>"Yes, that or someone stole his gun"

…

In the station

"She has been profiled as a 25-32 year old, in a high paying job, who separated from all family members when she was young. "Captain Roy Montgomery was informing the whole precinct. "And if she keeps to her original time line we have a week before the next murder"

9:30pm

"I can't believe that not one single car has been by here" castle pondered aloud "I mea-"  
>"shhhh" Beckett shushed Castle "Did you here that? Someone or something is out there…" Beckett shoved castle down and got out her gun. She opened the door slowly, expecting to see a raccoon or some small animal, but she didn't see anything obvious, so she opened the door quickly and as she did they heard a loud bang, and everything went black.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys sooo much for your reviews, I am sooo sorry its taken me this long to get chapter 3 up but I went back to school and was bombarded with work. So here is chapter 3

**Disclamer: I do not in anyway shape or form own Castle**

9:30pm

The Precinct

Detective Kevin Ryan looked like the hunchback of nortrodame, hunched over in his seat going through all the files that there were on the NY serial killer because something about this murder didn't make sense and then it hit him, whoever killed Isiah changed the MO, previously the victems had been strangled then shot in the heart.  
>"Yo, Espo could it have been possible for Isiah Smith to have been the NY serial killer, the MO has changed and we never got the guy?"<br>"I spose its possible, let me check something with ballistics"

9:45pm

"Dude you were on to something when you said Isiah could have been NY serial killer, I checked with ballistics and the gun that was used to kill him, belonged to him…"  
>"Which now brings his wife back on to the suspects list" Ryan interjected "I'll call her now and see whether we can get her in here tomorrow morning, when Becketts back" As Ryan called, Espo checked and rechecked old case files.<br>"Huh.. no ones home" Ryan had now hung up the phone and was really confused.  
>"Well maybe we should head there now, just to be sure, she will have had plenty of time to get home by now" Esposito said and with that the two detectives jumped into action and ran to the carpark.<p>

10:15pm

The Smith house

'NYPD open up Mrs Smith we need to talk to you" both detectives yelled and after trying this for the last 5 minutes they gave up and decided to put servailences up to make sure no funny business was happening. 

The castle Loft

"_buzz buzz buzz buzzzzzzz" _Alexis could hear her phone, but couldn't see it. She was rummaging through her bag like a maniac, she was expecting a call from Paige who would have just gotten back from a date and would need to debrief with Alexis. She finally found it but had missed the call, checking the caller ID expecting to see '_Paige'_ but was taken by surprise when she saw '_Unkown Number'_. Taken aback she started wondering who it could be when she got a text message saying she had a voicmail.  
>Dialling '<em>121<em>' immediately to hear the message, at this point her whole body froze.  
>"Richard Castle and Katherine Beckett have been buried alive, you have 48 hours to put together $3 million or they will die, deliver the money and you will be given GPS codinates to their location" The automated voice then went on to give account details and with that Alexis dropped her phone.<p>

She could barely speak but somehow managed to squeak out what souded like "Grams" somehow Martha managed to hear her and ran into the teen's room, all Alexis could manage to do was to point to the phone, Martha took her turn to listen to the message and then looked like a mimic of Alexis, freezing and then dropping the phone.

**Author's note: Sorry its really short I will try to make the next chapter longer, thank you all so much for your reviews so keep giving them :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I am soooooooo soooooooo sorry that it has been like 3 months since I have updated, I have had to deal with a lot recently and am still trying to adjust with the added work load of year 10 but I am trying to update more often, I don't know where this story is going but I will see where it takes me. I am sorry if the specifics of the case don't make sense but I will try to make it work. If you guys have any idea's on that part of the story please tell me that would be really awesome! And like I said I will try to update once every 1 or 2 weeks.**_

_**Disclammer: I very sadly do not own castle or its characters, maybe one day when I meet Doctor who we will be able to travel through time and space to make it possible for me to own Castle. But Andrew Marlow is absolutely amazing!**_

Chapter 4

10.30pm

Alexis and Martha were frozen like statues, when something in Alexis's head clicked. She couldn't just stand there, she needed to do something. She tentatively reached down to pick up her phone, Martha was still in shock causing her to be frozen, but at this moment Alexis' s mind was racing, she took a breath as she decided who to call and as she slowly dialled the numbers she had to contemplate what she was going to say.  
>The phone answered her with a "Detective Esposito"<br>"Javi" Alexis hadn't used his first name before, but now it was all she could muster, her voice small and childlike, her chin was beginning to shake and she could feel the tears coming, but she needed to hold to together for this one call to help save her dad.  
>"Who is this?" her phone answered<br>"Javi its Alexis, can you come to the loft with Kevin and Lanie?"  
>"Alexis, what's wrong?" Javier's voice was urgent<br>"Javi, please" Alexis was pleading and as she finished that last word she began to sob.

Alexis looked to her grams hoping for some moral support but what she saw when she looked over was even worse. Her fun loving, exuberant grandmother looked lifeless as she stared into space with silent tears streaming down her face.

It felt like hours before she heard Javi knock on her door, but in reality it was only 15 minutes  
>"Alexis its Javi, Kevin and Lanie, let us in?" Esposito was scared for this young girl that he had grown to care for over the years and as her looked at the others he saw the same terror staring back at him in their eyes.<p>

Alexis raced down the stairs and explained the whole thing to them in her room so she could help her grams. As soon as they had listened to her explain and then to the voicemail message the boys jumped into cop mode calling the precinct and the kidnapping division to explain what happened and to let them know it was one of their own at stake, while Lanie let her maternal side take over.

It was times like these when the whole NYPD pull together, each cop still works on their individual case but they are also doing what they can to help their fellow cop. At this point Captain Montgomery decided to investigate where Leah Smith was, he ordered a GPS tracker on her phone and what he found astounded him. She was half way to South Carolina, and seemed to taken an earlier detour through Washington DC, and stopped therefor one hour before heading onwards with her journey. Roy immediately called up the South Carolina Police to let them know she was coming, he also let them know that one of their own was at stake and it was of the upmost importance that they find her and detain her in an attempt to find out anything about Kate and Ricks kidnapping. At this point Roy seamed to break.  
>"Kate, you cannot leave me you hear! After all you've been through with your mum, with your mum's case, with rick. Kate you are not allowed to leave us!" now he was sobbing he was too close to this case but he was not going to stand down, he was going to do everything he could to save Kate and Rick, this was not their last fight, after all the times they had been close to death this is not how it can happen.<p>

Tuesday  
>12:15am<p>

Kate Beckett was asleep but starting to stir, she could feel the warmth coming from the body next to her and smiled knowing it was Castle and for a second she was happy, she was more than happy, she was over the moon and that's when it hit her, why was she asleep with Castle? They couldn't have…? NO definitely not. The second thing she realised now that she was wide awake was that they were still in her car. It was pitch black and she saw nothing for what she believed to be miles. Now the car was getting stuffy, she needed fresh air, it was understandable, a car can get hot with 2 people in it she thought and with that thought she opened the window. What followed was one of the loudest screams Katherine Beckett had ever screamed, waking castle abruptly, but what caused her to scream was the fact that as the window had opened dirt fell into the car with no end and as she fought to close the window it dawned upon her, this was one of her worst nightmares. She and the man she loved were buried alive.

_**Hey you, yeah you, you see that review button, it wants you to click it and review me. So you know could you please review me, it really helps my writing :D**_


End file.
